Generations 5: Losses, Gains, And Slides
by Mister Writer
Summary: Jon and May try to help Buffy save her friends from Wolfram & Hart’s Senior Partners. Fortunately, they have some help from some new friends who call themselves “Sliders”. Part 5 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 2 of the Legacy Of Heroes trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 2: LOSSES, GAINS, AND SLIDES

**GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 2: LOSSES, GAINS, AND SLIDES.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** Jonathon and May try to help Buffy save her friends Angel and Spike from Wolfram & Hart's Senior Partners. Fortunately, they have some help from some new friends who call themselves "Sliders". Part 5 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 2 of the Legacy Of Heroes trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the second story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the second of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 5 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. Most of the previous stories had no original characters of my creation, but this one does. It has one of my creation, and several others that I do NOT own. All I own is the one worthless character of James Stark/ Iron Man #2, and the story which is also worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman and Superboy belong to D.C. Comics and Warner Brothers. Lois & Clark belongs to December 3rd Productions and Warner Brothers. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl belong to Marvel Comics and Sony Pictures. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series belong to Joss Whedon. Smallville belongs to CW50 and it's creators. Iron Man belongs to Marvel Comics. Sex And The City is owned by HBO. And last but not least Sliders is owned by The Sci-Fi Channel.

If you haven't read the previous 4 stories in the series, you really should read them first. For those of you who have, there have been no changes between stories. For the Angel gang, the takes place moments after the series finale. And as for the Sex And The City girls, about five years after the movie.

Anyway, here's the Ideal Cast List. After that, enjoy the story!!

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Jonathon Kent/ Superman #2 played by Tom Welling

May Parker/ Spider-Girl played by Michelle Ryan

Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer played by Sarah Michelle Gellar

James Stark/ Iron Man #2 played by Scott Bakula

Spike played by James Marsters

Angel/Angelus played by David Borenanez

Charles Gunn played by J. August Richards

Illyria played by Amy Acker

Quinn Mallory played by Jerry O'Connell

Colin Mallory played by Charlie O'Connell

Rembrandt Brown played by Clevant Derricks

Professor Maximillian Arturo played by John Rhys Davies

Captain Maggie Beckett played by Kari Wurher

Peter Parker, Ex-Spider-Man, played by Tobey Maguire (Made up to look older)

BRAINIAC played by James Marsters

Carrie Bradshaw played by Sarah Jessica Parker

Samantha Jones played by Kim Cattrell

Miranda Hobbes played by Cynthia Nixon

Charlotte York played by Kirsten Davies

**THE STORY:**

LA, May 8th, 2055.

An alley behind a hotel. That was the location. An army of demons. They were the enemy. They fought well. The first to fall was the injured man. Then the blue haired woman was killed. Just as all seemed lost for the last two fighters, others came to their aid. They were saved by four people. Two men and two women. The spider, the half-alien, the Slayer, and the man of iron fought alongside the two ensouled vampires. The brown haired vampire destroyed the dragon. Two hours later, the army was eliminated. Iron Man #2 also died, eaten by the dragon. The heroes left the scene and headed back to the half-alien's artic home. It was just another day in the lives of the Justice League Of Earth.

**--**

He was feeling good. After nearly becoming nothing more than dust a few days ago, being miraculously saved, he'd straightened things out with Buffy about her thinking him dead. She'd been pissed off at first, but once she'd calmed down a little, she was really happy to see him. Which really annoyed the Great Brooding Poofter. A nice bonus.

Since then he'd joined the J.L.O.E. (A couple of wankers and Buffy, but he could do good there and it made her happy, not to mention pissing off Angel because they asked him and not the Brooder to join their ranks.) He'd gone to Cleveland with Buffy, Angel coming along for the ride. Now they were walking along looking for evil to destroy. Then it happened. It was over in seconds. When it was over, the street was deserted, except for one girl. The two vampires were gone.

**--**

Jon had just finished moving May's stuff to his home in Metropolis. He would wait for her to unpack it all, so she could put it where she wanted. She was in New York right now, saying goodbye to her friends Carrie, Samantha, Miranda and the annoying one whose name he couldn't remember. Charlotte, that was it. She'd be calling him for a flight home soon. The phone rang as he thought that. It wasn't May though, it was Buffy. Angel and Spike had vanished into an Interdimensional Portal before her eyes. She suspected the Senior Partners of some evil law firm. He promised they'd get together within the hour, and come up with a plan to rescue them. He left to go get May, and then they'd go straight to Cleveland.

**--**

"I QUIT!!" shouted Buffy as she stormed out. She'd quit the League, thanks to the recent deaths, and the fact that it had been six weeks, and they were still no closer to rescuing her friends. It had led to a lot of tension on the Slayer's part. Now they were a League of two, which didn't really count. The Justice League Of Earth was finished.

**--**

Two weeks later, the newspapers reported that crime in Metropolis was at a record low, even lower than at his father's peak, yet crime in New York was at a record high; all this since May moved in with him. The phone rang. He picked up.

After he hung up, May asked who it was. He looked sad. "It's bad news. There was a mugging. She died from a stab wound."

"Who?" asked May.

"Charlotte" he told her.

**--**

Two months later, Spider-Girl was on a patrol in Metropolis, looking for crime that wasn't there, feeling guilty about Charlotte's death, when she saw a bright blue light from the street below. She swung down to see the most amazing sight of her life. A blue swirly thing floating inches above the ground, glowing with a radiant beauty.

She was surprised as a large man came flying from it, landing on top of her, knocking them both to the ground. He rolled off, and they both stood up. Then another man came through, an African American, who knocked her off her feet a second time. After him came a woman who fell to the ground as May stood up. Then came a fourth person, another man, with brown hair and blue eyes, holding what looked like a remote control. Finally out came one last man, who looked almost identical to the one holding the remote.

The glowy thing shrank and vanished into thin air. The man with the remote looked at it and said "Thirteen hours and change guys". May looked at them and said in her best Spider-Girl voice "You guys are coming with me". The voice seemed to work. They followed her willingly. If she was right, she'd found a way to help Buffy's friends, and reform the Justice League.

**--**

The people from the swirly thing told Spider-Girl, Superman #2, and Buffy an amazing tale. They told how they started as a group of four travelers (Quinn Mallory, Wade Welles, Rembrandt Brown, and Professor Max Arturo) from a different Earth, lost the co-ordinates for their homeworld when they had to open the vortex early to escape a tornado, how their Professor got switched, unknown to them, on a world, nearly identical to their own, where they thought they were home until they saw the Golden Gate Bridge was green there. They told how they found a world where they with advanced technology where they were able to upgrade their "Timer" to track vortexes, store and input Earth co-ordinates.

They told how they landed on the woman's (Maggie Beckett) world and a crazy man killed the Professor's Imposter Double and Wade, how the crazy man (Angus Rickman) stole a Timer Maggie's husband had made, killing him in the process, and Slid (They called their form of interdimensional travel "Sliding".) to escape the group. Maggie then started Sliding with them to get revenge. Then they'd found Green Gate Bridge, discovered the truth about their Professor and reunited with Arturo.

After that, they landed on a world where they met the brother that Quinn, inventor of Sliding, had never had. His wife had just died, and he joined the group, searching for a world where she was still alive. Then several worlds later, they found Quinn, Rembrandt, and Arturo's homeworld. Unfortunately it had been invaded by Kromaggs, humanoids who evolved from a different species of ape, and after discovering the secrets of Sliding, started invading, pillaging and conquering other worlds. The left, looking for a way to stop the Kromaggs. Then six months later came another Earth where they had some good and bad luck. The good luck was discovering a virus that would eliminate any Kromaggs on an Earth, and was harmless to humans. The bad news was on that Earth all the co-ordinates stored in their Timer were erased. So now they had no way home.

Since then they'd caught up with Rickman and Maggie had gotten her revenge. So now they were searching for Quinn, Remmy, and Arturo's homeworld, and trying to find worlds for Maggie and Colin (Quinn's never brother) to settle down on. Also on their agenda was to find a way to spread the AKV (Anti-Kromagg Virus) across every dimension. They only had two samples of the virus, so they couldn't exactly help every world they landed on.

Six worlds and a week after catching up with Rickman for the last time, they'd landed here, on this Earth.

And that was their story. The story of Quinn Mallory, Rembrandt Brown, Professor Max Arturo, Maggie Beckett, Colin Mallory, Wade Welles, and Arturo The Second. The story of the Sliders.

**--**

The Sliders agreed to help. They were able to track and follow the Senior Partners Vortex, and the eight of them Slid to the world where the Partners took Angel and Spike. What they found when they got there was a shock. The Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart were all destroyed by the two vampires. The Senior Partners were no more. But they had destroyed Angel's Soul. And so Spike and Angelus were fighting on a deserted Earth.

After working all this out, Buffy joined the fight, alone. (This was personal.) She jumped into the fight, which ended with Angelus being staked by her. Then came the part where the blue vortex was opened, and everyone jumped in, and then they were back on Buffy's homeworld, and Spike began to glow light surrounding his entire body…….

**--**

Peter Parker sat in silence as his daughter and her friends told him of their adventures. He was surprised, but able to help the Sliders. He was able to get Quinn, Remmy, and the Professor's homeworld co-ordinates. They Slid to their homeworld. Once there, they used one of the two samples of the AKV, and saved their world. Quinn, Arturo, and Rembrandt were home. Their journey was over.

**--**

Colin stayed on Quinn's homeworld, his wife having never died there. They eventually married and had two children, James and John Mallory. Colin lived happily on his "adopted" brother's homeworld. It was a good life for him. As for Maggie, she continued Sliding, trying to find a solution to "The Kromagg Problem" and a world to settle down on. It would be tough, but she felt she had to do it, and that she could.

**--**

However, on the Justice League's Earth, an old threat had returned to it's former glory. Unknown to anyone, especially the League, the BRAIN Inter Active Construct had rebooted to a 100 percent perfect condition. BRAINIAC was back, and ready for revenge.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

**GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 3: EARTH WARS.**


End file.
